Empty
by I.LoVe.GrImMjOw
Summary: The Winter war is over. Aizen is locked up. Karakura is safe again. Or so everyone thought. A mysterious ally of Aizen's has stirred up trouble again. He has a plan, and although the specifics of the plan are unknown, he definitely isn't up to any good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tora-chan: Wow. I haven't worked on a serious story in a while. I pretty much have the story planned out, but suggestions are still very welcome. The setting is after the Winter War [Aizen is locked up]. To help the serious mood, Tousen will disclaim.**_

_**Tousen: Tora-chan does not own Bleach or JUSTICE!**_

_**Tora-chan: Tousen, serious mood!**_

_**Tousen: Justice is very serious, Tora-chan.**_

_**Tora-chan: I rest my case. Enjoy, and please leave feedback, good or bad. Possible character deaths in the future, just a warning. Sorry if it's short, i'm not good at long chapters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It all began as an ordinary day at the vizard's warehouse. No one could have predicted the events that were about to unfold.

Just like any other day, the vizards were awoken by their faithful alarms: The fighting of Hiyori and Shinji. Their screaming filled the whole building.

"You flat-chested little hobbit!" Shinji screamed.

"I'm NOT flat-chested! Or a hobbit!" Hiyori screamed back, while beating Shinji with her sandals again and again.

"The truth hurts. Just admit it." Shinji sighed. That was when the conversation got out of hand.

"The truth is that you couldn't do shit against Aizen!" Hiyori retorted. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. "Shinji... I" She started.

"Nothing needs to be said," he interrupted. Hiyori could practically feel the heat radiating off him. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but the anger was starting to show through. Before she could stop him, he started walking away, increasing his speed when she attempted to go after him.

"Shinji! Wait!" she yelled after him, but he was gone by then. Hiyori sighed. She'd have to wait for him to cool down, then he'd come back. Hopefully.

"Trouble?" a voice spoke behind Hiyori, making her jump.

"What the hell Hachigen! You scared the crap out of me!" Hiyori snapped.

"I apologize. I thought that you were aware of my presence," he replied, as calm as ever. "Was it that bad?"

"Yeah. Sorry for snapped Hachi," Hiyori sighed. She needed to cool down too. What was she going to say when Shinji got back? Hiyori knew how hard Shinji had fought against Aizen, and it was mostly to protect her. A simple apology wouldn't work this time.

* * *

Shinji groaned. He was now officially hopelessly lost. He had been so busy fuming over his fight with Hiyori that he hadn't been paying attention where he was going, and now had no idea where he was. Shinji was standing in a little park overgrown with weeds that he had never seen before. He didn't even know if he was still in Karakura add to this situation, there wasn't a single person in sight. Shinji dug through his pocket for his phone. An empty pocket helped him remember that he had left his phone on the table. That cancelled any way to reach Ichigo or any of the vizards to find out where the hell he was.

Shinji started to head toward one of the rusty old benches to sit down when he sensed a high spiritual pressure. "Who's there?" Shinji called out. He turned around quickly, seeing a flash behind him."Who-" Shinji was cut off. An unknown attacker had him in a rough hold. He struggled to get free from the attacker's grasp, but to no avail. In the position he had been put in, he wasn't even able to see the face of his assailant.

"I don't believe we've met before," an unrecognizable voice whispered, "Nothing personal kid." Before Shinji could say anything, a needle was stuck into his neck, causing his body to jerk. The man dropped him on the hard pavement and vanished before Shinji could see his face. He attempted to get up, but an excruciating pain forced him down. Whatever the mysterious man had stuck into him was definitely not healthy for him.

At this point, Shinji realized what a bad situation he was in. No one knew where he was, and he was immobilized at the moment, easy prey for a hungry hollow looking for a tasty meal. "Got to stay awake," he muttered to himself. As hard as he tried to remain conscious, Shinji started to black out. "Shit," was all he could whisper before losing all consciousness.

* * *

"Lisa, have you seen Shinji?" Hiyori asked. It was getting dark outside and Shinji still wasn't back. He had gotten mad at Hiyori before, but he had always returned before this long. She was getting worried, and as her worry increased so did her guilt. This was all her fault.

"I haven't. He still isn't back?" Lisa answered. She had heard the whole fight, and was up to date with what was going on.

"Can you try to find his spiritual pressure? You're way better than me at locating people," Hiyori admitted.

"I'll try," Lisa began concentrating, looking for Shinji's distinctive spiritual pressure. "I... I'm close... I... I got him!" Lisa announced.

"Where is he?" Hiyori asked. Lisa face turned pale

"Oh no," she gasped.

"What? Tell me, what's wrong?" Hiyori demanded.

"His spiritual pressure just vanished!" Lisa exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Hiyori tried to recall.

"It means that he is either hiding his pressure, which I doubt he is, seeing that it is unstable kido, and very difficult to do so, badly hurt, or dead. Obviously, none of those are good," Lisa replied with a solemn face. "Which means that we need to find him. Quick."

* * *

_**Tora-chan: I tried to make it a decent length, let me know if I failed or not at that. The idea for this story came around 1-2 am, I couldn't sleep, and when I can't sleep, I think of story ideas. Or listen to by I-pod, which I did after of course.**_

_**Tousen: Please review, leave any comments or feedback. You are welcome to your own opinion, but please do not leave flames. That would be very unjustice of you.**_

_**Tora-chan: Tousen, Microsoft word says that unjustice isn't a word.**_

_**Tousen: That is because Microsoft word is unjustice.**_

_**Tora-chan: Take that Bill Gates. Anyways, I apologize for an OOCness. I also hope that you don't think that i'm making Shinji look weak. I'd say that his attacker's strength would be about at Aizen's. His identity will be revealed in the future. Guesses are welcome ;D. Once again, please review. Chao! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tora-chan: Due to supportive reviews, I am attempting to prevent any procrastination, and get on with the story. Hopefully this will be longer than my other pitiful chapter. Introducing another serious character to disclaim:**_

_**Konamaru: Hello. Tora-chan doesn't own Bleach.**_

_**Tora-chan: Finally, a normal character [even though I love the crazy ones too] **_

_**Konamaru: ...**_

_**Tora-chan: So, how'd you end up part dog? Did you get rabies before you died? [my personal theory]**_

_**Konamaru: ...**_

_**Tora-chan: You don't talk much, do you?**_

_**Konamaru: ... No?**_

_**Tora-chan: Scratch the normal part. Anyways, enjoy and please review! Just to let you know, not all the vizards will be mentioned very much.**_

Over the next hour, Shinji slipped in and out of consciousness. Pain continued to travel through his body, sending shudders through his bones. Over his random periods of consciousness, he began to sense approaching hollows. In this state, he could do little to prevent his spiritual pressure from leaking out, forming a yellow brick road out to hungry hollows searching for prey.

To help his situation more, instead of recovering as time passed, Shinji could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. Soon, any shred of awareness would disappear, along with a large portion of his chance of survival. Thinking back on his fight with Hiyori, he couldn't believe that he had gotten angry over what now seemed to be such a little thing. "This situation doesn't make be seem weak at all," Shinji whispered sarcastically to himself. The irony of the situation made him laugh, but the immense pain that followed it made Shinji regret laughing, as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Lisa had been unable to pinpoint Shinji's exact location within the brief seconds she had been in contact with him, but she and Hiyori definitely didn't have to go to any trouble to find him. The solution was helpful but also caused them to worry even more.

They were following a trail of mixtures of small and large hollows, some of the creatures barely below menos grandes. The amount of power that the hollows contained was no problem. They were like flies compared to the power the vizards possessed. What put Lisa and Hiyori's nerves on edge, was the number of the hollows. The amount of hollows would be almost impossible to keep track of while counting. No matter how many the two vizards cut down, swarms and swarms took the place of the fallen. The target of the hollows was extremely obvious, due to the large spiritual that was being emitted from somewhere nearby. As soon as it hit her, Lisa could tell that it belonged to Shinji. It was a relief to know that he was alive, but if they didn't reach him before the masses of hollows, he wouldn't be for long.

Increasing their speed, Lisa and Hiyori followed the trail made by the flow of Shinji's spiritual pressure and began shunpoing, racing the many hollows, while cutting down as many as they could, though that proved ineffective as more hollows entered the area.

* * *

Not paying attention, the two vizards found themselves heading straight into a barrier. Expecting impact, Hiyori and Lisa were surprised to find themselves able to enter the barrier, while the hollows were warded off.

Hiyori didn't take much note of this, but Lisa was more aware of this odd occurrence. "Someone knew we would come for Shinji," she interpreted.

"Huh? How?" Hiyori asked.

"Don't you find it a little odd that we were able to enter this barrier without even attempting to force our way through, or anything like that? What concerns we even more is that this mysterious person also knew that it would be us, not Hachigen, Mashiro, Kensei, or any of the others. I find that highly suspicious," Lisa explained. "However," she sighed, "we can thank this person for preventing these hollows from reaching Shinji." Lisa gestured towards the hollows, who were gnashing their teeth against the barriers, attempting to break through it, but to no prevail.

With that, Hiyori and Lisa went to continue their search when a loud bang interrupted them. An opening in the sky past the barrier let some hollows through before closing. Catching the Shinji's pressure on the wind, the hollows began clicking their teeth together in excitement, signalling to each other to attack.

"I can take care of the Hiyori, go ahead," Lisa yelled over the commotion, giving Hiyori a knowing look.

"Thanks Lisa," Hiyori answered sincerely. She was glad that Lisa had understood her conflicted feelings of guilt over her fight with Shinji and was glad that Lisa trusted her to go on alone.

* * *

Eventually, Hiyori reached a strange little park that looked like it had preserved. This thought was supported by the amount of lonely souls inhabiting the park. At this discovery, an idea flashed through Hiyori's head. Maybe these souls had seen what had happened.

Hiyori approached a small girl holding a beat-up teddy bear. "Hello," she greeted the little girl softly.

"You not one of them, are you?" the girl whispered fearfully.

"One of what?" Hiyori asked, confused.

"You know, one of those monster-people. They look like you or me, but they have monsters inside, like those," the little girl pointed to the hollows in the distance.

"I am one of them, but we aren't monsters," the little girl interrupted with a gasp. "We used to be shingami, but a bad man tricked us," Hiyori attempted to explain.

The little girl nodded, seeming to understand. "A bad man tricked me too," she started. "He told me that he would give me food if I got in his car, but, he put bad things in the food that hurt my tummy, and then I woke up here. I miss my mommy," the little girl finished, the beginnings of tears forming.

Hiyori hugged the little girl, something very rare for her, but she felt bad for the poor child. "Shhh," she soothed the girl. "You'll find your mommy soon. I know it."

"Okay, I can be very patient, you'll see," the little girl smiled through her tears.

"But," she started, "What able your friend?"

"My friend?" Hiyori had been focusing on the little girl, not Shinji. "Is he here?"

"The guy with the short, blonde hair, he was like you. I think he was lost." she nodded, as if confirming this to be true. "A man came a grabbed him, but then the man left," she explained. "But," she added, "He's still here. I think he's asleep," she whispered, "So don't wake him up,"

"Okay," Hiyori couldn't help smiling at the child's innocence, even though it was now obvious that Shinji had been taken by surprise and attacked.

"Goodbye!" Hiyori called out as she started to leave.

"Wait!" the little girl yelled, running up to Hiyori. "You didn't tell me your name!" she said with a goofy grin.

"My name is Hiyori," she smiled.

"That's pretty! I'm Hisana," the little girl exclaimed proudly. "I was named after my mommy's sister. She died a while ago. She got sick, but she was nice, and i'm happy to have her name," she proclaimed. For some reason, that name sounded familiar. Maybe she knew it from her time in the Gotei 13.

"Bye now, Hiyori!" the little girl waved.

* * *

Hiyori waved back as she headed by where the girl had pointed while describing the fight. A small sliver of relief flowed through her when she saw familiar blonde hair in the tall weeds. She was relieved to see that he didn't seem to be bleeding from anywhere, except a small amount on his right arm.

This swallowed some of the newfound relief. It seemed as if Shinji had been injected with some sort of poison. Otherwise then the basic identification of different kinds of wounds, Hiyori had never learned much about the medical side of kido, of anything medical at all, she had to admit to herself. That included anything to do with poisons. For all she knew, Shinji could be fine, or dying. That didn't make her feel any more comfortable with the situation unfolding. All she could do was get back to Lisa as soon as possible.

She arrived by the barrier just as Lisa finished off the last remaining hollows. It seemed that more hollows had appeared after Hiyori had left; Lisa looked annoyed and tired. Seeing Shinji in Hiyori's arms, Lisa asked, "Is he alright?"

"I'm pretty sure that he's been poisoned," Hiyori shared with her. Lisa nodded, supporting Hiyori's observation.

"In that case, we'd better hurry back, just in case," Lisa stated. "Oh wait," she paused. "We'd better block Shinji's spiritual pressure so they don't give us any trouble," she pointed to the hollows outside the barrier, awaiting a meal. "Hakufuku!" Lisa called out. Light gathered around Shinji, and then vanished as quickly as it had appeared, creating an invisible barrier. "Are you ready? This is going to be tough," Lisa prepared Hiyori. A grin appeared on Hiyori's face. "You know I am," she grinned. With that, they prepared to jump through the barrier, and face the masses of hollows in order to get Shinji back to the warehouse.

* * *

It had definitely come close, but they had managed to make it back to the warehouse without any serious injuries. Both were a little worse for wear, but had taken down at least half of what had to have been thousands upon thousands of hollows. Lisa had taken Shinji to a small room that the vizards used as a medical center. This was seldom used, so the others were a concerned when they saw that it was being used, but calmed with Hiyori's explanation, and Hachigen's help.

"What's going on?"

"Is Shinji okay?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

A number of shouts blasted in Hiyori's ears as she attempted to explain what had just happened. She was about to lose it, when an angel came.

A big, mostly bald angel. Hachigen.

"All the matters," Hachigen's deep voice bellowed, scaring everyone, "is that Shinji, Lisa, and Hiyori are safe."

With a few grumbles and muttering under breath, the mob surrounding Hiyori dispersed. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Hachigen," she said appreciatively. He had been a lot of help lately when she thought for a second.

Hachigen nodded, and then turned to walk away.

"No really," Hiyori added, "Thank you."

A smile crossed Hachigen's face. "You are very welcome," he answered.

Hiyori felt a little better as she waited for Lisa to return.

* * *

When Lisa emerged, she found Hiyori asleep in a chair down the hallway. Not wanting to disturb her, Lisa tiptoed as quietly as possible, but to no avail. As soon as she stepped within 5 feet or her, Hiyori's eyes shot open. "Is he okay?" she asked breathlessly.

Lisa smiled at the girl's impatience. "He should be fine. Whatever he was poisoned with doesn't seem lethal, but I was unable to identify it," she informed Hiyori.

Hiyori let out a sigh of relief. With that, the wall of worry and guilt finally broke down. "Can I..." she trailed off, unsure how to ask.

Understanding, Lisa answered the unfinished question, "You can go in."

Still slightly unsure, Hiyori slowly walked in.

Shinji looked normal, if she could ignore the needles in his arms that were attempting to fight off the effects of unidentified poison. She could almost pretend that he was asleep. She had to admit though; it was nice not to be the one needing to be cared for once. It had been extremely annoying having everyone fuss over her after that bastard Gin had almost cut her in half. It had been understandable though.

As she went to leave, Hiyori took one more glance. "See you soon," she promised, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.

Unfortunately for, Hiyori, that would not happen.

* * *

When Shinji awoke, something was wrong.

Very wrong.

A strange buzzing from an unidentifiable source was giving him a headache. It got worse, and the room began to spin.

When it stopped, Shinji felt even stranger. He couldn't think straight. At the moment, he couldn't remember what was going on and started to rub his head and then froze.

His pupils dilated and his mind became blank.

Shinji was no longer in control of himself; someone else had taken over and was now pulling the strings.

He ripped the needles out of his arms carelessly and stealthily made his way out without being discovered. He was now on a mission, willing or not.

* * *

"Lisa! Lisa, wake up!" Hiyori yelled, frantically shaking the poor girl.

"Hiyori," Lisa yawned, "It's three in the morning. What is compelling you so much to wake me up at this hour?" Then she noticed the tears flowing down Hiyori's face.

"S-s-hinji's gone. I went to check on him, and... and," she continued sobbing, "he was gone! I can't find him anywhere!"

"Wake the others," Lisa ordered. "I need to do more research," she muttered, walking away. "Lots of research."

* * *

_**Tora-chan: This took forever! At least it's a decent length [or I think...]. For all you action and suspense lovers, more is coming. The plot has just begun... Well, anyways, I will admit, I can't help adding small bits of comic relief into it. Sorry, i'm more of a humour story-writer. Hope y'all don't mind. Here's *drumroll!* Gin!**_

_**Gin: 'Ello readers! I'm 'ere ta fank all ya reviewas fa ya reviews. Fanks ta: I be the Princess, Okari, an' Grimmjow Fangirl 4 life. Y'all get an oran' balloon.**_

_**Tora-chan: I love you Gin! *hugs him***_

_**Gin: I luv ya too Tora-chan!**_

_**Tora-chan: Bye! Please review, everyone likes reviews. Flames will be used to set Aizen's pants on fire while chanting "Liar Liar Pants on Fire," cuz you know, he's a liar...**_

_**Anyways, please review! Adios!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tora-chan: Like I said in Annoying the Espada For Dummies, I am soooooo sorry that I've been gone for so long! I'm updating all my stories, I promise! I've already published the next chapter of ATEFD. Here's my next serious character to disclaim!**_

_**Byakuya: How did you convince me to do this again?**_

_**Tora-chan: I think I poisoned your tea or something like that.**_

_**Byakuya: Right…**_

_**Tora-chan: Well, go on…**_

_**Byakuya: The right moment has not come yet.**_

_**Tora-chan: DISCLAIM OR I'M GOING TO MAKE MACARONI OUT OF YOUR HAIR NOODLES!**_

_**Byakuya: They are called-**_

_**Tora-chan: MACARONI!**_

_**Byakuya: …Now is the moment. Tora-chan doesn't own Bleach, or New Zealand, in case you were wondering.**_

_**Tora-chan: Enjoy this long over-due chapter! Ideas for the plot and reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

To say that Urahara was confused would be quite an understatement.

No, he was absolutely baffled.

This was reasonable, considering that he had just been awoken barely past 3 in the morning by the one and only Shinji. Who was also acting odd, not that he was ever normal to begin with.

But this, this was very peculiar behavior, even for Shinji. He had shown up suddenly and silently, and had asked Urahara to open a  
passageway to the Seireitei, in a tone that left no room for argument.

Always eager to please his "customers," Urahara agreed to do so, ignoring the feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

He did love a good mystery, though usually his preferred mystery was one that he knew all the answers to, and was really only a mystery to his current "pupil," which was usually Ichigo. Urahara was in his shoes now.

Now that the Winter War was over, Urahara could create a passageway easier, and it was complete in under an hour.

Instead of thanking him, Shinji gave Urahara a simple nod. Kisuke decided this was because Shinji was in a rush, and was unrelated to his odd behavior. He has sure Shinji had a good reason for needing to go to Soul Society so early. Well, he hoped he did.

After Shinji left, Urahara was hit with the feeling that he'd regret this. However, he brushed these feelings, thinking he was just tired. It was barely past three in the morning after all.

He would definitely regret that.

After leaving Lisa to her research, Hiyori had woken up all the other vizards, hoping that they knew where Shinji was.

All of them were understandably not too happy to be woken up at such an early hour, except Hachi, who was a cordial was usual.

She received no information, only shrugs and concerned looks, plus a few pillows thrown at her, courtesy of Mashiro.

Surprisingly, she got the most help from Kensei, who was not an early-riser. He had protested to her invasion of his room, and the light that had followed her in, but eventually got something other than grumbles out.

"Ask Urahara, that guy manages to keep tabs on everyone," he had mumbled, before lifting his covers over his head to block out the offending light.

With that piece of advice, Hiyori was heading out to visit her former captain.

Using shunpo, Hiyori was able to reach Urahara's shop in a reasonable amount of time. After the Winter War, the Soul Society and its allies had departed on peaceful terms, but departed nonetheless.

Urahara's shop had continuing to flourish, and had gained more customers from the Soul Society, since they were on better terms now. He had hired more employees, including Karin Kurosaki.

It was Karin who answered the door when Hiyori knocked.

"How can I help you Hiyori-san?" she greeted Hiyori, yawning. Hiyori had forgotten how early it was.

"Can I speak to Urahara please?" Hiyori asked politely. Karin nodded, and motioned for Hiyori to follow her.

Karin led her to what Hiyori guessed was Urahara's room. The said shopkeeper was currently asleep.

"Urahara-san," Karin called quietly. Urahara was a light sleeper and was awake almost right away.

"Ahhh, Hiyori-chan," He greeted cheerfully. "How may I help you?" She was about to respond when a pouting expression appeared o Kisuke's face.

"You don't want to go to Soul Society too, right?" he questioned.

"Why would I want to go there?" Hiyori was confused.

"Well apparently someone wanted to go so bad they had to wake me up at 3 in the morning," he complained.

Something suddenly clicked in Hiyori's mind. Shinji had gone missing at around 3 in the mooring.

"It wasn't Shinji, was it?" she gasped.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, also confused now.

"I have to go!" she abruptly turned to go. "Arigato Urahara-san!"

She was gone as quickly as she had arrived.

"I don't think she's called me anything but just Urahara in a while!" Urahara proclaimed proudly.

Karin just laughed. Her boss acted like a small child sometimes.

Hiyori arrived back at the Vizard's warehouse in half the time that it had taken her to get to Urahara's.

She was out of breath by the time she was there, but still managed to make it to Lisa's room in record time.

Lisa was clearly still working as she muttered to herself,

"Haven't ever seen this before…"

Her train of thought was interrupted by Hiyori's sudden arrival.

Taking in Hiyori's frantic expression, Lisa immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

Hiyori took in a gulp of air before answering, "He's in Soul Society."

The two girls shared a look before both exclaiming, "Aizen!"

Shinji's journey through the Seireitei had been remarkably uneventful.

He hadn't been approached by anyone, soul or shinigami, which was logical, given the fact that his reiatsu was cloaked, and he was moving with stealth and speed that would make Soi Fon's Stealth Division jealous.

He was passing the Squad Barracks now. It was still too early for many soul reapers to be up yet.

However, the Gotei 13 wasn't Shinji's target. He was going much deeper into Soul Society. Literally.

* * *

_**Tora-chan: So have you figured it out yet? There isn't much to figure out yet though, but I'll give more suspense, I promise!**_

_**Gin: Please review or I'm not gonna share ma permission wit ya!**_

_**Tora-chan: Yay, Gin's alive! My life is complete!**_

_**Gin: shhhhhh!**_

_**Tora-chan: Oh right, it's a secret, don't tell!**_

_**Gin: Bye-bye! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tora-chan: Sorry I haven't updated this till now, I've been busy with my other fanfics.**_

_**Gin: Tora-chan dun own Bleach**_

_**Tora-chan: Sadly. Well enjoy, and remember, a review a day keeps the procrastination away!**_

* * *

"We have to go after him," Lisa announced.

"All of us?" Love asked.

"Yes," she responded.

"We have to hurry," Hiyori added anxiously. 

The vizards nodded in agreement, and they gathered various supplies for what they believed was going to be a long journey. 

"I feel kinda bad that we have to bother Urahara again," Hiyori confessed.

"I'm sure he'll understand the urgency of the situation," Lisa reasoned. 

Hiyori had to agree with that. Urahara was a resonable man.

"Everyone ready?" she yelled. 

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Of course"

"Uh huh"

"Yes"

"I was born ready!"

The last one was Mashiro of course.

"Let's go!" Hiyori commanded. 

They were bringing Shinji back, willing or not.

* * *

Shinji was close to his destination. 

He silently maneuvered around numerous guards. He had expected more guards around the prison containing such an important prisoner, but it was an insignificant detail.

He arrived before his destination, and took out the two guards blocking his path. They couldn't see him due to his concealment, they could only feel a sharp jab in a pressure point before losing consciousness. 

He stood in front of the cell with a blank expression.

"Aizen." He stated in a monotone.

"Well surprise surprise," the manipulative mastermind chuckled.

* * *

After frantically explaining everything to Urahara, the shopkeeper opened a pathway to Soul Society in record time for the Vizards.

After the Vizards had departed, Urahara sat down to relax. 

"No more visits to Soul Society allowed today," he muttered.

Ichigo burst into the room suddenly.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" he directed his question to Urahara. 

"Probably not," the shopkeeper replied, annoyed that his relaxation had been postponed. Hadn't the strawberry heard of knocking?

Ichigo seemed a little put off, but proceeded to ask anyways.

"Can you open one of those portal-thingies to Soul Society, I need to-" he started.

"NO!" Urahara yelled, storming out of the room. 

A dazed Ichigo muttered, "Sheesh, what did I say?"

* * *

The Vizards had emerged in Soul Society, and had elected to keep a low profile, and avoid attracting unwanted and unnecessary attention. 

However, they were traveling in daylight, which didn't provide them with the cloak that darkness would have. 

Fortunately, they weren't spotted by any captains, or seated officers that would definitely recognize them, and question them, but some lower-ranking squad members whispered and pointed as they flash-stepped by.

This sped up their travel, but as they neared their destination, they were presented with a new obstacle. 

The area was swarming with guards, but as the vizards drew closer, it was apparent that something was wrong.

The guards appeared the be frantically running away from the prison that they were supposed to be guarding. This odd behavior caused the Vizards to suspect the worst. Unfortunately, these suspicions were proved correct when the area was suddenly engulfed by a large spiritual pressure, and the land surrounding the prison began to shake and crumble.

The guards shouted at each other, and sent hell butterflies in the direct of the 13 squads. They watched in dismay as spiritual pressure shot out from the quaking earth and struck down as butterfly one by one.

Abruptly, a large circle of earth shot up, leaving a gaping hole in its place. A blinding light emerged with the earth, and the Vizards watched as their best friend, and worst enemy arose together.

Hiyori was the first to react.

"Shinji, what are you doing?" she screamed.

All she received in return was a blank stare. 

"Hello?" she yelled, infuriated. 

As Shinji and Aizen turned to leave, she flash-stepped up to them, blocking their path.

"Move. Or I will move you," Shinji spoke emotionlessly.

"What is wrong with you?" she shouted, confusion merging with her anger.

She was shocked when a rough blow shoved her to the side, allowing Shinji and Aizen to advance.

"Look!" Hachi shouted, pointed to a space where a garganta was opening.

The Vizards realigned their positions to block entrance to the garganta.

At this time, reinforcements arrived.

Captains Byakuya, Toshiro, Soi Fon, and Kenpachi had arrived, with Vice-Captains Rangiku and Kira.

"Lieutenant Kira, inform the Head Captain that Aizen has escaped his prison," Soi Fon commanded sharply.

"Hai" Kira responded, and flash-stepped away quickly.

"Surrender Aizen," Hitsugaya demanded, "You are greatly outnumbered and outmatched."

Aizen responded with a mocking laugh.

"Stand down little captain," he mocked. "How is my Hinamori?"

The Tenth division captain's eyes narrowed with anger.

"How dare you speak her name, let alone have the nerve to call her yours," he spat, gripping the hilt of Hyourinmaru.

"Control yourself, Captain Hitsugaya," Byakuya spoke up in his usual nonchalant tone, "He is obviously baiting you. Do not fall prey to his petty games."

Hitsugaya removed his hand from his sword, but remained glaring at Aizen with fierce intensity.

Surprisingly, Kenpachi was the first to note a detail that the other shinigami had missed.

"Hey, what's Hirako doing? I thought he was on our side," Kenpachi pointed out.

Soi Fon reanalyzed the situation and stated, "It would appear this has changed."

Zaraki grinned with murderous intent. "So I can fight him now?"

Soi Fon gave a stiff nod in return.

Kenpachi began to advance on Shinji, who had been silently observing with nonchalance to rival Byakuya's.

The Vizards, who had also been silent up to this point, began to speak up.

"No you can't," Lisa directed towards Kenpachi, who momentarily turned his murderous expression at her.

"Lisa is correct," Hachigen backed her up, "Shinji is one of us, and we take responsibility for him."

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed, and she was about to retort, when Byakuya spoke up.

"Are you taking responsibility for allowing Sosuke Aizen to escape from his prison?" the Noble asked smoothly.

"He's one of us," Hachigen ambiguously replied.

"And have you all betrayed Soul Society," Soi Fon snapped.

"How dare you accuse us of that," Kensei hissed.

"Well as fun as this reunion is, I'm afraid I have a schedule," Aizen smirked, "Shinji?"

"Let's go," he replied flatly. "I will not ask you to move again," he turned to the Vizards blocking the garganta.

"Then don't," Rose answered, adopting a defensive pose.

With a burst of speed even Yoruichi would be impressed by, Shinji knocked Love, Rose, and Hachi out of the way, and through a nearby wall. He turned to Lisa, who had drawn her zanpakuto. He blocked it with his bare hand, and sent her flying to join the other vizards.

Aizen apparently still possessed some of his strength, and had taken on Kensei and Mashiro. He had made quick work of Mashiro, and was now fighting with an enraged Kensei.

By now, the Gotei 13's forces had gotten involved, and Shinji ended up fighting off Zaraki, Soi Fon, and Hisagi while Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Rangiku advanced to Aizen, who had defeated Kensei with an illusion.

Shinji exchanged a look with Aizen, and nodded. They both separated from their opponents, towards the momentarily unguarded garganta. Aizen made it through, and Shinji was about to follow, when Hiyori blocked him.

"Shinji, stop. Please," she looked at him with begging eyes.

He hesitated for a moment, his eyes meeting hers. Then his eyes hardened, and he shoved past her, and plunging into the garganta.

And for the first time a while, Hiyori allowed a tear to fall from her eye.

* * *

_**Tora-chan: Sorry if it seems rushed, I had a lot I wanted to fit into this chapter. **_

_**Kensei: Hmph**_

_**Tora-chan: What's your problem?**_

_**Kensei: You didn't give me or Mashiro any cool lines**_

_**Tora-chan: Go cry over it**_

_**Kensei: Anddd, you let Aizen and Shinji beat everyone up!**_

_**Tora-chan: Well in my world, Aizen still has his power while he's imprisoned, it was just sealed, and Shinji kinda unsealed it. Plus, Shinji's just awesome. Not my fault!**_

_**Kensei: I still doubt that they would be able to get away from four captains, two vice-captains, and all the vizards combined.**_

_**Tora-chan: Well they did! Don't be mad cuz Shinji was faster than everyone else, and Aizen used his illusions on you.**_

_**Kensei: …**_

_**Tora-chan: I totally won that argument! Hope this chapter wasn't bad. Please review, reviews inspire updates!**_


End file.
